Don't Flirt
by chemistry4
Summary: [Chanbaek, GS, Mature Content, NC18, DLDR] Langsung baca saja, ok.


**Don't Flirt**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**[Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaibaek, Subaek]**

**.**

**Rate M!**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**[ GS for Uke || Mature Content || OOC || PWP || Absurd || DLDR || NC 18+ || Typo(s) || No Bash || No Flame ]**

**Disclaimer **: Chanbaek saling memiliki. Cerita milik saya. Silahkan dibaca bagi yang suka. Kalau nggak suka gak usah dibaca ya^^. Yang masih dibawah umur dan yang nggak suka mesum-mesum menjauh, ok^^.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam sebahu, memakai rok jeans pendek, sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan seorang laki-laki bermuka plus berwajah flat serta kulit seputih mayat.

"Sehunnie,, nanti malam temani aku ke _Club _ya. Aku bosan dirumah sendirian. Eomma sibuk dengan butiknya, Appa sibuk dengan perusahaannya, sedangkan aku harus berada dirumah sebesar ini sendirian mengurung diri dikamar. Bukankan itu terdengar sangat tidak keren eum?"

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi memeluknya itu lalu mengecup pipi si gadis, dan membuat pipi chubby gadis itu merona.

"Apapun yang tuan putri inginkan akan saya penuhi."

"Kau yang terbaik Sehun. Aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Akupun begitu, Baekkie."

Dan adegan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat _Cheesy _itu ditutup dengan Baekhyun yang menyambar bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Disela-sela kegiatannya itu Baekhyun juga nampak melirik Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah dengan make up berantakan dan pakaiannya yang minim itu sangat kusut. Benar-benar berantakan.

"Sehun menyebalkan huks.."

"Semua laki-laki itu sama saja huks... sama-sama brengseknya, hahaha.."

Baekhyun meracau sambil melepaskan high heelsnya lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat, hal itu menimbulkan sedikit keributan.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berdiri ditangga sambil menebak-nebak siapa yang datang karna memang tidak ada penerangan yang cukup, semua lampu dimatikan saat malam tiba. Dia ingin memastikan apakah yang datang itu Baekhyun atau tidak dan dugaanya benar. Itu Baekhyun.

"Hay Chan hukss yeol.."

"Kau mabuk lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk kok hukss."

"Dasar bodoh, jelas-jelas mabuk begitu masih saja mengelak." Chanyeol segera turun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hey kau mau apa haah?!"

"Aku takut kau terjatuh. Sini biar aku menggendongmu."

"Tidak mau. Aku hukss bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Kau sedang mabuk berat begini dan aku membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri? Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?" Chanyeol menatap gadis keras kepala didepannya itu dengan pandangan kesal sedangkan si gadis hanya mengendikkan bahu, tidak peduli.

"Ayo naiklah." Chanyeol membungkuk membelakangi Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak bergeming.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Tinggal naik saja apa susahnya?! jangan menyia-nyiakan kebaikanku."

"Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika punggungmu pegal." Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik kepunggung kokoh Chanyeol. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipundak Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menyesal hukss.." Lanjutnya lagi. Mengira bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan kuat menggendongnya. Ayolah Baek Chanyeol sebesar itu dan kau sekecil ini mana mungkin Chanyeol pegal.

"Tidak akan. Park Chanyeol kan laki-laki kuat." Ucap Chanyeol percaya diri lalu dengan santai menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo Jongin, kita bertemu di Heaven Caffe pukul sembilan okay"

"Hmm,, aku juga merindukanmu sexy.."

"Haa memakanku? aku jadi takut, hahaha. Baiklah sampai bertemu. Aku mencintaimu.."

_**Ppip**_

Sambungan telefon itu terputus, Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah berbinar. Oh lihatlah, wallpapernya sudah berganti.

"Kencan lagi?" interupsi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya. Mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang memerah serta mata berbinar saat memandangi wallpaper ponselnya.

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu. Kau tau, dia sangat tampan dan sexy.", Baekhyun menunjukkan wallpaper ponselnya kepada Chanyeol, "Kulitnya yang sedikit gelap itu menambah kesan sexy. Oh my God,, membayangkannya saja aku hampir gila."

"Kau memang sudah gila."

"Tsk. Kau itu menyebalkan sekali."

"Maaf-maaf.."

"Ah! aku harus menyiapkan diri." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berputar-putar, "Aku tidak boleh memakai pakaian yang pernah kupakai saat bersama laki-laki brengsek itu!" kemudian gadis itu memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Oh ya Chanyeol, tolong bakar semua barang-barang yang berhubunhan dengan Sehun- aish kenapa aku menyebut namanya!"

"Semua?"

"Iya semua! dan kurasa kau juga perlu membakar sofa yang itu juga." Baekhyun menunjuk sofa berwarna krem yang sedang diduduki Chanyeol.

"Hah? yang benar saja?!"

"Baiklah, itu terdengar berlebihan. Kau simpan saja dikamarmu atau berikan saja kepada Kyungsoo. Kau tau saat aku bertamu di flat nya tidak ada sofa disana, aku kasihan sekali padanya pasti dia tidak nyaman."

"Kalau begitu aku setuju. Akan kukirim ke tempat Kyungsoo secepatnya."

"Bagus!"

"lalalala... Jongin aku akan bertemu Kim Jongin, dududu laki-laki tampan yang sexy dengan kulit cokelatnya. Ah! Jongin i'm coming handsome." Baekhyun bersenandung sambil menaiki tangga. Sesekali menari aneh dan kemudian melirik kebawah lalu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Dia benar-benar gila. Mengerikan sekali." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gadis mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_At Heaven Caffe_

Baekhyun duduk manis dikursi paling pojok, dekat dengan kaca. Duduk sambil menunggu kekasih barunya dengan sabar.

"Ini masih jam delapan lebih tigapuluh menit. Jongin pasti sedang dalam perjalanan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan kota kelahirannya yang begitu padat. Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang serta para pejalan kaki yang sedang menunggu rambu.

"Oh Oh! manis sekali mereka." Ucapnya saat melihat sepasang kekasih bergandengan tangan sedang menyeberang jalan.

"Tapi-" Matanya yang sipit disipitkan lagi untuk memastikan sosok laki-laki tinggi yang sedang menggandeng seorang gadis itu adalah orang yang dia kenal. Matanya melebar saat dugaannya benar.

"Hah! berani-beraninya dia!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah dengan membawa bunga. Lalu meletakkannya di fas bunga besar, belum menyadari jika sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam dibelakangnya.

"Aish,, Baekhyun kau mengejutkanku saja." Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba beralik langsung terkejut sambil memegang dadanya, melihat Baekhyun duduk didepannya dengan mata memandang tajam kearahnya membuatnya ngeri.

"Kau.. bukankah kau ada kencan dengan Kim Jongin? Waaw.. bahkan ini sudah jam sembilan lebih, kenapa masih disini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis mungil yang sedang menatapnya tajam setelah melirik jam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Baiklah itu bukan urusanku. Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan sekali, aku jadi takut." Kemudian Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya.

"Jongin terlambat. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka dengan seseorang yang tidak tepat waktu. Dan aku semakin kesal saat melihat pasangan kekasih dipenyeberangan jalan dekat Heaven Caffe." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya aku sangat tahu itu. Tapi apa hubunganya dengan pasangan kekasih itu?"

"Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa dia Sehun- ahh maaf." Chanyeol merutuki mulut lancangnya itu. Baekhyun semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Entahlah! pokoknya aku kesal saja melihatnya. Kau tau, disini rasanya sangat sakit.", Baekhyun memegangi dada kirinya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih. "Seperti ditusuk dengan pedang. Aishh! ingin mati saja rasanya.. Arghh!" Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya lalu berdiri dan pergi kekamarnya.

Chanyeol yang bingung juga kawatir dengan Baekhyun segera menyusulnya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa masuk karna pintu kayu itu sudah tetutup dan terkunci.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku sudah memakan habis makan malamku. Aku juga sudah meminum air putih secukupnya. Aku akan tidur lebih awal agar tubuhku segar."

"Iya oppa."

"Hmmm.. aku mengerti. Tidak akan ada winne ataupun soju lagi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

_**Ppip**_

_**.**_

_**drrt drrrt**_

_**1 message receive**_

_**From : Suho oppa**_

_'Baekkie, jangan lupa setelah bangun tidur jangan langsung makan, mandilah dulu agar badanmu lebih segar Ok. I love you.'_

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya diranjang. Mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Tsk. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Chanyeol yang tadi tiduran diranjang Baekhyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya, bersandar dikepala ranjang king size milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang terbiasa tidur dikamar Baekhyun, hanya tidur tidak berani berbuat macam-macam.

"Hey sudahlah. Bukankah dia laki-laki idealmu? Pekerja keras dan perhatian."

"Entahlah, Suho oppa sangat berlebihan. Sedikit-sedikit menyuruhku ini dan itu. Tidak boleh begini,, tidak boleh begitu dia sangat mengekangku!" Baekhyun meremas bantal disebelahnya lalu melemparnya kelantai dengan tenaga penuh.

"Mungkin itu demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan katamu?! dia selalu mengekangku dan itu membuatku hampir gila."

"Hikss.. bahkan laki-laki sebaik Suho oppa saja tidak bisa membuatku nyaman dan mencintainya"

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun. Mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Hikss.."

"Berhentilah menangis. Dan berhentilah bergonta-ganti pacar." Chanyeol berucap sedikit membentak membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan bingung.

"Hnn?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Merengkuh tubuh mungil tapi berisi milik Baekhyun, memeluknya dari samping.

"Laki-lakimu ada disini. Didepan matamu." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kebingungan tapi juga ada rasa nyaman saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"K-kau me-mencintaiku?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu semakin mendempet tubuh mungil Baekhyun sampai akhirnya terlentang diranjang. Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya lalu menyeringai.

_**Glupp**_

"Cha-chanyeol aku belum siap-"

"Belum siap apa?"

"Aku.."

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Mencerna kalimat laki-laki yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol tapi entah sejak kapan, dia saja tidak yakin.

"Baekhyun."

"Iya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lalu membenarkan posisinya, kembali duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Baekhyun semakin bingung, ada rasa kecewa saat kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

_'Yak! Chanyeol brengsek! kenapa dia malah bersandar...'_

Mau tak mau Baekhyun juga ikut bersandar lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Saat Chanyeol menyadari sikap Baekhyun dia tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa ya.."

"Uh? t-tidak. Ya! jangan tersenyum seperti itu.."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam dia tidak akan bilang jika melihat senyuman Chanyeol dia bisa meleleh, bisa-bisa Chanyeol besar kepala nanti.

"Kenapa hmm..?" Karna tidak mendengar jawaban dari mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun lagi. Menciumi pundak Baekhyun yang terekspos karna dia menggunakan gaun tidur tanpa lengan.

Baekhyun hampir saja mendesah saat Chanyeol semakin dalam menciumi pundak bahkan lehernya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya tengah terangsang saat ini.

"Kenapa kau memakai gaun tidur? kemana piyama pikachumu? Apa kau sengaja ingin menggodaku?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, memandangi penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan gaun tidur hitam tanpa lengan.

"T-tidak. Apa untungnya aku menggodamu.." merasa dipandangi sebegitu intens membuat pipinya merona, Baekhyun menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Tentu saja ada untungnya. Kau akan mendapat sentuhan memabukan dari Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai lengan terbuka Baekhyun bahkan membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Sudahlah jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun. Jangan mengencani laki-laki manapun karna hanya aku yang akan mengencanimu." Chanyeol berkata penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi juga ya."

"Pasti. Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal jika berhubungan denganku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

"Jadi, cepat setujui perjodohan kita. Atau kau akan kecewa lagi karna tau aku menggandeng gadis lain seperti saat aku menggandeng sepupuku waktu itu."

Baekhyun tercengang. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau kalau pasangan kekasih yang dibicarakan itu Chanyeol dan...

"Sepupu?"

"Iya. Dia Luhan, sepupuku dari China. Kau jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mengencani gadis lain selain kau "

"Hn? Aku bahkan tidak peduli kau mau pergi kencan dengan gadis manapun."

_'Awas saja kalau sampai kau melakukannya Park Chanyeol. Aku akan memotong habis penismu!'_

_"_Yang benar?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Yakin?" semakin dekat lagi.

"Jangan cemburu ya kalau aku-"

_**Sreett**_

Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir laki-laki dibawahnya itu dengan ganas. Kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan agar bisa mengeksplor bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas ciuman itu dengan bergairah, tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Mmmhh.." Baekhyun melenguh saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol meremas pantatnya.

Ciuman Baekhyun turun pada rahang tegas lalu leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengecup, menyesap dan menjilat leher Chanyeol dengan seduktif.

"Ahh Baekh.. Kau nakal juga ternyata ahh.."

"Mendesahlah sayang." Ucap Baekhyun bangga karna bisa membuat Chanyeol terangsang.

"Uh.. jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar Baekkie mmhh.."

Chanyeol yang mulai dikelabuti oleh napsu mambalikkan posisi sehingga Baekhyun sekarang berada dibawahnya.

"Lakukan semaumu." Ucap Baekhyun pasrah sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti, Okay?"

Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar erangan dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar melakukan kegiatan panas itu bahkan sampai menjelang pagi. Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan rupanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat bangun tidur Baekhyun terdiam. Mengingat kejadian semalam bersama Chanyeol membuat pipinya merona. Mengingat permainan kasar Chanyeol semalam membuatnya semakin merasakan ngilu diarea kewanitaannya.

"Anghh.. Sakit sekali,," Ringisnya saat mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang.

Chanyeol yang masih setengah tertidur kini membuka matanya, memandangi Baekhyun yang kesakitan lalu tersenyum.

"Aku hebat kan semalam?"

"Kau shh.. keterlaluan, lihatlah sampai lecet begini sshh.." Baekhyun berucap sambil melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal.

"Aku? lalu semalam siapa yang merengek meminta lagi dan lagi?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun, mengecup lengan kurus Baekhyun yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

"Tsk.. kau membuatku gila semalam."

"Karna kau terus menggodaku dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Ya jadilah aku begitu. Maafkan aku ya, apa masih sakit?" Chanyeol merasa kasihan terhadap Baekhyun, karenanya gadis itu jadi kesakitan begitu.

"Yak! jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesakitan!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari area kewanitaannya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memeriksanya sayang."

"Dasar mesum." Baekhyun memukuli kepala Chanyeol menggunakan bantal.

"Hentikan. Sakit Baek."

"Tidak mau. Rasakan ini huh!"

.

_**Drrrtt Drrtt **_

_**Neomuuu~ yeaayeaa.. No no...**_

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Saat Baekhyun melihat nama yang berada dilayar ponselnya matanya langsung membulat.

**"**Hah! Appa menelfon.." Ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Angkat saja."

Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan dari Appanya.

"Hallo Appa.."

''Aku-"

"Kami habis bercinta semalam." Timpal Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan ponsel Baekhyun kepadanya. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara Appa Baekhyun yang terkejut.

"Yak! tutup mulutmu Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun kembali merebut ponselnya mencoba menjelaskan pada Appanya.

"T-tidak appa, Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Sungguh. Hey ini tidak seperti yang appa bayangkan."

"Kami bercinta semalaman." Sambung Chanyeol lagi.

"Yak! hentikan." Baekhyun yang kesal kini memukul lengan Chanyeol tetapi laki-laki itu malah tertawa.

"Hallo appa jangan dengarkan Chanyeol. Kurasa dia sudah gila. Serius kami tidak melakukan apapun semalam. Apa?! hah kerumah nenek? sekarang? bersama Chanyeol?"

_**Ttutt tuutt ttuutt...**_

"Hallo Appa.. Yak kenanapa dimatikan?!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?!"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? aku berkata jujur. Semalam kita memang bercinta kan?"

"Tapi tidak kau beberkan kepada Appa juga kan?!"

"Kau ini kenapa? kita kan akan menikah. Kau takut ya jika tidak direstui, tenang mereka sudah pasti merestui kita."

"Park Chanyeol bodoh! Aku malu pada Appaku!"

Baekhyun yang kesal kini kembali memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan bantal, tidak memperdulikan rintihan Chanyeol.

"Baek, hentikan."

"Tidak! dasar Chanyeol bodoh!"

_**Bugh bugh bugh!**_

"Arrghh.. ampun Baek,,"

"Rasakan ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang mau fic ini dilanjut? Maaf buat yang nungguin **"In The Bath" **aku masih belum bisa publish, karena lagi gak ada feel buat lanjutin T.T wkwk. Oh iya,, aku seneng deh Chanbaek sekarang banyak momentnya.. Yehet! makin cemewew deh sama mereka *pelukSehun. Wksss... Yasudahlah selamat baca aja^^

**No Sider. Review juseyo^^~**


End file.
